


Weaker

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido goes to see DREAM BOYS, finds Senga hot. And Senga is more than willing to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaker

Of course Nikaido has high expectations when he goes to see Dream Boys. He likes plays and musicals to begin with, and Senga has been talking a lot about this year's show. The flying, the outfits, the songs, and most of all, he's been talking about the dancing. It's not a secret Senga loves dancing; just about everyone knows it, because it's hard not to notice. And this year, this year he has been going on and on about his own solo, BOMB, since it's longer now (Nikaido has already heard it - perks of being the best friend), and the dance number he does with the juniors, to a Michael Jackson song.

But now that he's there, watching Senga come down from the roof singing English that Nikaido doesn't exactly understand, what he sees is pretty much what he expected, only it's way hotter than it should be. Senga is in a deep blue vest and boxing shorts, sparkles all over and arms bare, and when Snow Man joins in next to him in a dance that shows off the play's theme. They move in quick, strong moves, both arms and legs, as if they're boxing while dancing, and Nikaido just sits there staring.

Because yes, he is aware of both the fact that Senga is a great dancer, and that he has a great body. But when he sees him like this, arms muscles flexing with every punch, perfectly coordinated and in sync with the juniors, it's like he realizes it anew. Senga is hot as fuck, enough that he finds himself squirming a little in his seat once Senga has gone off stage.

Nikaido wants to feel that body for himself. Or maybe have Senga grab him, push him up against a wall and hold him still, because he's definitely strong enough to do it. But even though he has played with Senga before, it's been a long time since last it happened, and they really are just friends. That's why he pushes the thoughts away; he's not a horny teenager anymore.

The rest of the show continues, story-line the same but some elements changed compared to other years, and Nikaido is so into it that he forgets what he was thinking during the dance number. Until Casey starts speaking English, and Tamamori and Senga enters from the back of the hall, get up onto the stage and take off their boxing cloaks. It's time for the boxing match, and Nikaido isn't entirely sure he's ready.

Even though they're not actually boxing, Senga's muscles are flexing as if they were, and in the slow motion parts Nikaido can't keep his eyes off his arms as he aims for Tamamori's abdomen. Before he knows it he's back to where he has been for the dancing, and his thoughts keep getting carried away, back to the last time he had his best friend beneath himself in a hotel bed, hot, moaning, breathing hard against his lips. And how he'd love to have Senga against him like that again.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking of it, especially not when said best friend is on stage performing, plus he's pretty sure that next to him, Yokoo is noticing that he's spacing out. He definitely doesn't need questions about it, neither the lack of focus nor the way his cheeks must be blushing; he feels them heating up much more than he'd like them to. He tries to focus on Tamamori instead, but it doesn't work so well, because Senga is also up in the match (just like he's supposed to be, of course), and when the curtain falls to indicate that the first act is over, Nikaido releases a long breath he hadn't known he was holding in.  
"What's up?" Yokoo asks.  
"It's really good, don't you think?" he answers, not at all a lie even though it has nothing to do with his tension. Discretely he places his hands over his crotch, because now the lights are on and even though he can't exactly say he's got a hard-on, he's definitely interested and none of the members need to notice.

The rest of the show continues smoothly, everyone wears clothes and Nikaido cries when Champ gives away his heart (because honestly, who doesn't), and once they're all standing up applauding the cast, he's pretty sure he's got himself under control again. Then it's over, they get up and leave to go backstage and greet everyone, thank them for the great show. And there is Senga, halfway out of his outfit but not caring at all as he hugs every one of them, even when Fujigaya makes a face at his sweaty hair. Nikaido doesn't mind it even a tiny bit, he's not even looking at the hair, and once Senga gets to him, he holds on a little longer. Senga's body is as firm as it looks, and he's tightening his arms around Nikaido because that's just the way they are. Except right now, hot, muscular arms holding him in place is the opposite of what Nikaido needs (but if he was to be honest, it's exactly what he wants).

Because that's when Nikaido lets a gasp slip, so low that only Senga hears it, and Nikaido curses on the inside. Senga definitely knows that sound, and what it means. And yes, when he pulls back he's wearing an expression that says that he knows; but it is also confused. Most likely because it's been quite a while since he heard Nikaido make any kind of sound along those lines, because it is so unexpected that maybe, he doesn't really know what to do. And Nikaido just looks back at him in silence, not sure if he should say something, or if he should just laugh and deny what happened. In the end, he says nothing at all, and Senga continues telling them about the show while he removes his make-up and finishes changing. Tamamori and Miyata are both ready way before Senga is; they leave, and Kitayama tags along at the mention of dinner. Fujigaya and Yokoo leave shortly after, and Nikaido attempts to go at the same time, but Senga practically begs him to stay because he doesn't "want to be left alone".

Of course he can't say no to Senga. Especially not after tonight's show, especially not when a much more real, less glittery, but still hot as fuck version of Senga is standing there right in front of him with arms crossed. And of course Nikaido knows exactly what's coming.  
"What was that about earlier?"  
"What?" He does know what Senga is talking about. He would rather just not deal with it.  
"When I hugged you. You..." he pauses, as if he's choosing his words. "Made a bed-sound." The silence that follows makes it more than clear that he wants an explanation, but not because he's upset about it, he just doesn't understand.

And Nikaido has no idea how he should tell his best friend that he totally got turned on watching him on stage because he's just that hot. So he just stares into thin air while Senga stares at him.  
"Hey. Just tell me, okay? You want to...?" Senga relaxes a bit, lets his arms fall to the side, and Nikaido follows the way his biceps move as he does. Fuck it.  
"You were really hot up there. Dancing and boxing." He feels as though his face is burning; hopefully Senga won't see it clearly since he's facing the floor. "Like... Really strong."

Then there's a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to find Senga looking right into his eyes. He's silent, studying Nikaido's face in a way that makes him want to look away again, but his hand reaches out instead, grabs Senga by the collar of his t-shirt and pulls him closer; not harshly, rather hesitantly if anything.  
"Is it okay... If I kiss you?" he mumbles, face so close that Senga might even be able to feel his words through the air, and it feels odd because it's not at all the first time he wants to kiss Senga, it's not like they've never done so either, but it's been years since it last happened and he feels like he needs permission. Maybe it isn't okay, maybe Senga doesn't see him as anything but his friend by now. And the silence just continues for another half a minute, until Senga finally moves, leaning forward to press their lips together. He's surprisingly enthusiastic, enough that Nikaido for a second doesn't know how to respond, but then there's hands on both of his shoulder pushing him backwards and Nikaido throws all thoughts away and returns the kiss. He feels his back bump against the cool wall; a nice contrast to how Senga's body is warm against his front. It's not something he thinks about a lot, though, with Senga's tongue sliding between his lips to meet his own, and with how he's holding him in place.

In a way, it's a new side of his best friend he sees, one that is more dominant than he's used to, one that knows exactly what it wants. It's an unfamiliar feeling along with the obvious familiarity, so much that it's almost strange, but Nikaido would be lying if he said he didn't like it. The way he's being held against the wall is nearly too similar to what he had caught himself fantasizing about during the show, and he brings his hand up to Senga's left arm, runs his fingertips along the inside of it, then around to the outside when he gets to where the arm of his t-shirt begins. They're still kissing, hot and messy now, when Nikaido pushes the fabric out of the way and bunches it on his shoulder. He can't see the way his biceps end and are contrasted by his shoulder muscles, but now he can feel it, and that's enough because when they flex under his touch, he just can't stop that quick, breathy moan he lets slip. It feels almost like Senga is smirking against him for a second, but he forgets about it quickly as the arm he is not touching moves, slides a hand up his shirt, pushing it up in the process.

And just as though he's falling back into old habits, Nikaido's hands settle on Senga's hips naturally, not attempting to pull him closer, simply just slipping under the fabric to have Senga's skin directly under his touch. It is Senga who takes the step, comes in closer, one of his legs fitting neatly in between Nikaido's in a way that's almost discrete, until he's tight up against him. A tiny roll of his hips, a low groan against Nikaido's lips, and he can't stop himself from rubbing against the thigh Senga is pressing to his crotch, earns another appreciative sound when he does. And once they get started, Senga leads the rhythm, hips rocking against each other as their kissing grows intense.  
"Kento," Nikaido manages when they break away to breathe, and he just grows hotter inside when Senga looks him straight in the eye. A little flushed in the way he remembers him looking like, but his eyes look strong and determined, with a shine in them that Nikaido can't say he recognizes. Whatever it is, he likes it, and as if he knows, Senga leans in again, Nikaido's lips parting for him even before they touch. Maybe he should be embarrassed for being so needy, so willing, easily letting Senga slide a hand down the back of his jeans where it grabs and pulls his hips tighter against him, but he can't make himself. Not when Senga makes sounds like those, right up against his lips.  
"Nika," he mumbles, pulling away again but muffling the sound against Nikaido's cheek instead, "Nika, come home with me." That's more than he expected; Nikaido stiffens, pulls back a little to look at Senga's face, meet his dark eyes. And even though it's more than he expected, it's spot on what he wants and was hoping for. A nod, no words, and Senga is pulling him towards the door.

The ride home feels like forever while at the same time it feels like they're at Senga's place in no time at all. They take off their shoes in silence, and there's an almost awkward tension between them, until Nikaido straightens up once his laces are undone to feel Senga's arms wrapping around him, then lips on his skin in the back of his neck. He thinks he hears Senga inhale deeply once, not sure why but then he's speaking and he forgets about it.  
"Let's go." And even though they both know that Nikaido is very familiar with his house, he finds his hand being taken as he gets pulled towards Senga's bedroom.

Senga's lips are on his again the very moment they stop next to the bed, keeping the contact while he gently pushes Nikaido onto the sheets. It's slow in the way he's used to now; the movements of their lips, tongues coming together again and again, only it soon starts feeling like Senga is teasing him. He knows better than to complain, though, and it doesn't take long until his shirt is off and he's all the way down on his back. While Senga moves to his ear, breathing next to it more than anything else, Nikaido slides his fingers up along Senga's arm, this time stopping where the fabric hides his skin. He pulls on it, eager to feel the muscles of his arms, shoulders back, and as if he's even more eager to be touched right about everywhere Senga nearly throws his t-shirt off.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Nikaido catches the shadows between the muscles, watches them move as Senga moves above him, settling one hand on the mattress next to Nikaido's shoulder and the other on his opposite thigh. Then he bends down, presses a couple of light kisses to his collarbones, before he moves down. His tongue slips out against a nipple; Nikaido can't help the soft moan he lets out, and doesn't even reflect over how his legs part for Senga even though he's not applying any pressure at all to the thigh. With all the acting on instinct there's no space for logic, and Senga puts himself between Nikaido's legs without a thought to the pants as he just moves his mouth back up to kiss him. A strong grip on his waist, just with one hand, and then Senga grinds down against him. Nikaido lets him do as he wants, meeting his hips as good as he can on his back, but the hold Senga has on him does a lot more than it maybe should.

Because it's so hot, the way he holds onto him as he thrusts, the way he pulls back from Nikaido's lips just millimeters to let out a groan at the friction that's good but not enough. And when he brings his hands up to stroke along his arms, muscles hard and tense under the skin, Senga presses his lips to Nikaido's neck, just below his jawline, mouthing at it between his breaths. Up his arms, across his shoulders, then down his back, and no matter where he's touching Senga there's muscles moving, tensing and relaxing in time with his thrusts. In the end he goes all the way down to his pants, feels his abs jump a little when he brushes past his navel. When he undoes the button on Senga's jeans, it's as though he finally realizes they need to get rid of those to get any further; he stills, pulls back to remove his own pants and underwear all at once before he pulls Nikaido's off in one smooth movement.

This time he's the ones to spread Nikaido's legs, eager to get back in between them, and Nikaido doesn't mind. Actually, he rather likes it, the way Senga is confident in what he's doing, doesn't hesitate to do what feels good and what makes Nikaido feel good as well. He does hesitate just a second before he reaches for his bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer, and Nikaido takes that chance to reach for Senga's cock. It jumps at the initial touch, hot and hard already, and he strokes it up and down until Senga reluctantly pushes his hand away. When he looks up he finds Senga holding a transparent bottle and a square package, and then he picks up one of Nikaido's hands to place the bottle in it. But Nikaido pushes it back to Senga, who stiffens in confusion for a second before his eyes darken and he pops the bottle cap open to spread some of its content over his fingers. It's not the way they used to do it most of the time, but judging by the look on his face, Senga likes the thought. A lot.

Their lips come together again as the first finger slips inside Nikaido; he squirms a little, but as soon as he gets used to the feeling there's nothing but positive sounds from him, little gasps and light moans. By the second finger he has to break away from the kiss, though, lets his head fall back against a pillow as he wills himself into relaxing; Senga watches him from above, studying his face to read his reactions. But then he does some kind of twist with the wrist and Nikaido has to lift his head again, leaning to the side to see how Senga does it because it feels _that_ good, yet all he sees is his arm flexing with the movements. The way his hips rocks up into Senga's rhythm just can't be helped, and he pulls him down by the hair for another kiss, this one all tongue and heavy breaths as he adds a third finger. Stretching Nikaido open has never been as simple before, never before has he been so easily affected by small things, and he's starting to wonder himself if he's not being too easy, maybe. Then Senga speaks, low and husky, asking if he's okay, if he's ready, and he decides that being easy is not a bad thing.

Yet no matter how good it felt, he still tenses up when Senga pushes inside him, thick and hard, and if it hadn't been for the sound he makes when he does then Nikaido might have needed some extra touching to maintain his own erection. But he doesn't, because while he gets used to the feeling Senga waits, stays still above him, hands on each side of his shoulders, thrusting in tiny, shallow movements that are instinctive rolls with his hips more than anything. And the way he tries to hold back has his arms tensing, already holding his weight up, and he looks even more impressive like that than he did while dancing on stage.  
“Okay?” he asks again, voice deep and eyes dark as he keeps them directed down at Nikaido, and he nods an answer. The next thing he knows is the beginning to a rhythm, thrusts going deeper at an increasing pace, all intensified by how strong and confident Senga looks on top of him.

Part of him feels the familiarity of it, almost as though the pause of their sleeping with each other had never been; another part of him can hardly believe it, because while it is familiar it's still different, and he hadn't expected it would turn out like this at all. He had expected to see the show to the end, say hi to the participating members, only to go home and maybe fantasize a little. Not to be there, on his back in Senga's bed, said best friend mouthing at the side of his neck while he's thrusting in and out of him at a pace that quickens too much too fast. But it doesn't matter, because it feels good, which he whispers into Senga's ear; a whisper that becomes a moan rather than anything else, and then Senga leans down further, places his elbows on the bed to hold Nikaido close as he moves. Close enough that Nikaido's cock rubs against him, and it's that combined with how strong Senga feels, how hot it is to be held down like that, that has Nikaido coming with a choked breath.

Throughout his orgasm Senga keeps moving, pulls up and leans back to grip Nikaido's hips as he chases his own climax. Even though he's spent, just taking it since he knows Senga will be done soon too, the view he has is kind of hot, makes him wish he could go again, even though he knows he can't. And by the looks of it, Senga can't either, because when he does come he falls still before he all but collapses onto Nikaido's chest. He rolls off him, reaches for tissues to clean up a bit with, then pulls up the bed covers and cuddles against them, and that's when he goes back to the Senga Nikaido knows. The cute one, the one his heart could melt over even though he never felt much more than lust between them, and he almost wants to pull him in close and have him cuddle against his bare chest instead. But then Senga turns away, and his face looks much too serious in a way Nikaido isn't sure he likes.

“Nika. We probably shouldn't have done that.” Senga's eyes are on the ceiling as he speaks, and Nikaido turns to look questioning at him.  
“Why? It's not like it'll affect the group, right? It didn't back then, so why would it now?” It feels logical to him. To him, it's not like something has changed, except that he had sex with his best friend, with whom he has had sex with before.  
“Nika, this isn't... like, you...” Senga seems to have problems speaking his mind, until he draws a deep breath and tries again. “Do you... feel... something for me?”

If that's the problem, it would kind of make sense to Nikaido. Maybe Senga doesn't want him to be hoping for more than he can give. Doesn't want to hurt him, if he's actually in love.  
“Not really. You were just so hot today.” He goes for simple, telling Senga the truth straight away. He must know it already, anyway. Because Nikaido isn't in love with him. And Senga would notice if he was, because Senga can read people far more skillfully than Nikaido can.  
“Oh, Nika.” There's something else in his voice, and even if he might not be good at reading feelings, Nikaido can tell that there's pain hiding behind the words. “We really shouldn't have done that.”


End file.
